


First Love

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Budding Love, F/F, First Love, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Romance, gems being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: Lapis and Peridot slowly realize a first love through hijinks and time together.





	

Lapis tossed her head back and watched a green gem climb an ‘oak tree.' She was not very graceful and Lapis had to cover her eyes to watch her climb forward into the high branches and hoist herself up an inch at a time.

“Okay, but you’re gonna have to jump all the way down!” She called up and played with a stray pine cone in her hand.

Peridot glances down at her with curious green eyes, “You’ll catch me?”

“I’ll consider it.” She says with a wry smile and toss of her pinecone into the air.

“Gotcha!” Peridot says with a wink and finger guns, she was never entirely discouraged.

Lapis watched her steadily ascend on tree branch at a time, “Neh, uh.” She forced her small leg over a gnarled branch and laughed victoriously as she heaved herself up against gravity.

“Why are we doing this again?” Lapis asked as she tilted her head to the side and reflected on the fact she could definitely just fly them up there.

“The conquest of nature!” Peridot announced as she did a half chin-up to some of the final branches, “I read about it in a book.”

Lapis snorted at that, “Sounds boring.”

“This world will defer to us yet!” She huffed and started reaching for the tippy-most top.

Lapis laughed and beamed up at her, “If a Peridot rules a world…” She grinned, “I’d like to see that.” Peridot raised her eyebrows and turned her head to stick her tongue out at her, “I’m serious!” Lapis calls up happily. “Throw out every Homeworld rule in the book…” She hummed thoughtfully to herself.

“If you say so!” Peridot made the final stretch and stood fully up, “Success!” She hollered and rose her arms in the air, “Nature is now under my command!”

Lapis laughs again and something glows in her chest like a rocket ship about to take off. “You’re ridiculous.” She says under her breath.

“Whoa!” Peridot raising arms didn’t appear to be a very good idea, she comically swings her forearms in circles and then starts toppling backward. “Whoa, whoa, whoa.”

Lapis rushes forward and Peridot falls backward through the rough branches,managing to hit every other one on the way down and make some considerably interesting noises.

“Oof,” Lapis catches her in her arms as they collide and she skids onto the sodden ground, “Ah.” She wraps Peridot carefully in her arms to inspect her for cracks, Peridot just blinks open her eyes and touches her forehead.

“You must be made of rubber,” Lapis comments as she sees her small body is wholly intact.

Peridot shrugs and wrinkles her nose in pleasure, “Impressed? I might is all the way to top.” She boasts but Lapis looks down and can’t help but let out something close to a giggle. She turns it into a cough.

“I’ll tell you when I’m impressed.” She replies as she tries to play it off.

Peridot wraps two hands around her arm and sighs, “Alright!”

Lapis picks her up and they get to walk home, ‘are you impressed?’ Lapis was tempted to ask her who cared, who cared how Lapis felth. But Lapis knows what Peridot would say to that.

Lapis steadies herself and jokes about trees bowing to them as they walk home again.

*****************

They stood outside a grocery store parking lot and surveyed the area, a sign flickers on and off and a cool breeze passes over the perfectly flat area.

“Are we ready?” Peridot asks in hush.

Lapis takes in the street lamps illuminating the empty area and nods, “Roger.” They dart to the next bush and find their target. “This is it.”

“Pearl will have to admit we deserve rewards after this!” Peridot announces and Lapis puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Oh, it’ll be great, she’ll be all,” Lapis makes a dramatic ‘O’ face and Peridot laughs heartily, Lapis bites her lip.

Peridot tugs on her skirt, “You’re pretty funny Lazuli.”

Lapis looks anywhere but at her, “We ready to…Rock n’ Roll?”

“Are we,” Peridot hesitates, “rolling? I thought we could walk.” Peridot says in confusion.

Lapis shakes her head, “It’s something Steven says.” She responds blankly and Peridot accepts that with a nod.

“Got it.” She gives her a thumbs up and Lapis responds in kind, movement comes from the sliding door. “There it is! There he is!” Peridot and Lapis rush out from behind the bush, blocking the way of a young male in a red smock pushing a bunch of carts together.

“Stop!” Peridot put her hand out, “Earthling!” She projects with her booming voice of a gem twice her size.

“Uh,” The juvenile male looks around and frowns, “Uh…”

“We have come to requisition your primary goods to compensate for saving this planet!” Peridot says with her hand out commandingly.

“Yeah!” Lapis adds with jovially.

The young human blinks slowly and continues to look around, “What?”

“We want a cart.” Peridot says with her cheeks puffed out.

“For stuff.” Lapis contributes with a nod.

The youth slumps his shoulders down and glances down at the orange shopping carts for a very long moment.

Peridot and Lapis start chanting in tandem, “Cart, cart, cart, cart.”

The boy sighs, “You know what? I don’t get paid enough for this.” He detaches a wheeled device and pushes it off towards them, “Know yourselves out I guess.”

“Whoo!” Lapis and Peridot toss their hands up and then high five with a smack.

“Told you earthlings were grateful for our sacrifice.” Peridot says proudly as they claim their newly acquired cart.

Lapis chuckles and covers her mouth, “We are pretty great.”

The youth sighs and turns around with the rest of his carts, Peridot continues to cackle and jumps into the cart.

“Fly us home Lazuli!” She points in the direction of their barn.

Lapis considers saying no and then shrugs, “Meh, why not.” She pops her wings out and starts zooming them across the dark pavement out of the parking lot.

“Whoooo!” Peridot cries and laughs with glee as Lapis pushes them down the empty roads and the cart jostling back and forth as they went.

“You know,” Lapis says with a tight chuckle, “I don’t think I’ve actually saved the earth though? Since I stole all it’s water…” She laughs with a strained smile, “I think I might have actually just hurt people.”

Peridot’s smile falters and she kneels in the cart to turn around and grab Lapis’s face between her hands, “Oh no…Lazuli, don’t worry. You still deserve a reward.” She beams, “You are Lapis!”

Lapis’s mouth hangs open and she can definitely feel her cheeks heat up, her eyes fixated on Peridot’s for a long moment. “I,” Lapis almost lets go of the handle.

They careen into a ditch and Lapis nosedives into the cart from the force, “Fu-!” She curses into the night air.

Peridot struggles under her weight as she crashes into her and their limbs get tangled up.

“Jeez Lazuli,” Peridot says with a huff as she pushes Lapis’s bangs back, “Crashing? That isn’t any way to treat a hero of earth.”

“Ugh,” Lapis says in a hurry as she tries to pin Peridot down, “I’ll show you a hero of earth.”

Peridot shakes her head with laugh, “You’re terrible, you’re the one who crashed!”

Lapis kisses on the cheek on instinct, “Terrible and don’t forget it.” She winks as her heart sinks. She crashed them.

Peridot’s face softens and her mouth hangs open until finally, she speaks, “Kidding.” She beams, “You’re great! We’re both pretty great.”

Lapis goes boneless before she can stop herself and ends up lying in a heap on top of her, this isn’t what things were supposed to feel like.

“I know.” She says in a hush and Peridot takes a moment to pet her hair. “Or…Maybe.”

They make their home on banged up wheels and Lapis making more impressions of Pearl’s face when they told her the people of earth were acknowledging Peridot saving all of them.

*************

“Anyway,” Lapis says as she presses her forehead onto Steven’s cool kitchen counter, “Those are the two times I’ve been…And I’m pretty sure I’m ‘sick’.” She confides miserably.

Steven hums to himself, “Can gems get sick?” He asks as he scratches his chin.

“No.” Lapis says bluntly back, “But I may have to move to a secluded location on earth and never return.”

Steven chuckles and taps his fingertips together tentatively, “You kissed her on the cheek though?”

Lapis shrugs and looks down at the counter decidedly, “It was just the thing to do at the time.”

Steven suddenly put his hand over hers and she reels back, “It’s good to feel this way!”

Lapis sticks her tongue out, “Bleh,” She wrinkles her nose, “I want a refund….on emotions.”

Steven shakes his head, “Why don’t we call her in here and tell her about it?”

“No!” Lapis sits up straight, “I have to live with her Steven! And I can’t have things…you know, go wrong.”

Steven bites the nail on his thumb and then puts a hand on her shoulder, “But how will you know if you don’t try?” He asks happily and Lapis’s eyes dart away.

She sighs and puts her head on her arms on the table, “I’m just going to wait until I shatter from eventual erosion, but thanks.”

“Is she always this melodramatic?” Pearl seems to whisper to Amethyst as they watch in the background.

Lapis imagines a giant sky to fall into.

**********

Lapis didn’t mean for it to happen, honest, it was just something that occurred.

They were cleaning, nothing special, with their TV moved to the side and the aquarium patched up and window in the corner covered in tape.

They were trying to gather dust up when Peridot got out the broom, “You see Lazuli, you don’t use the small end, you use the bristle end.” She was explaining methodologically as she swept up the floor.

Lapis snorts, “Okay?” Lapis starts clearing up a wet spot in the corner, Peridot’s eyes were focused on the ground and her tongue somewhat stuck out. She seemed to be humming to herself and worked steadily with her gem shining in the setting sunlight.

Lapis sighs, she had stopped extracting the wet spot. Peridot works with an eye for detail and not much grace, but her arms moved back and forth and Lapis kept frowning and frowning.

Finally, Peridot looked up, “What?” She finally asks as Lapis openly stared at her.

“I think I’m sick.” Lapis announces and Peridot’s face goes slack.

“Sick? Are you okay?” She drops the broom and starts to rush over, but Lapis puts her hands up to stop her.

“It’s…new.”

“Yeah! I don’t think gems could get sick.” Peridot bounces from foot to foot. “Do you think…from humans?”

“No. Not from them.” Lapis shakes her head, “Have you ever…felt really, really bad?”

“Uh, yes?” Peridot says as she makes a face, “That one time with the cluster, and when you broke my recording device…” Lapis cringes, “And telling off Yellow Diamond,” She chuckles, “Actually that was pretty awesome.”

“No, but, you can’t stop staring.” Lapis takes a step forward.

“What?” Peridot appeared lost now, for good reason Lapis figures.

“And it’s all new and different, and a lot like earth.”

“Are you…having earth problems? Can I help?” Peridot whispers with her hands turned up and Lapis took another step forward.

“And I want to be here forever and ever, and I’ve never felt this way before.” Lapis’s face was a blazing forest fire and she takes one last step to be in front of Peridot.

“So?” Peridot’s eyes dart around.

“Have you ever felt that way? Let’s say…when you’re really, really impressed with her.” Lapis tries to convey it as best she can, recalling their tree conversion, Peridot’s face lights up.

“Maybe,” Peridot replies breathlessly, “How impressed is she?”

“Super impressed.” Lapis says before she can stop herself and bends down again, it’s an impulse, a flight of fancy, and she kisses her again. It’s human and soft and everything is tugging her down into her body. Peridot kisses her back.

They laugh into each other's mouth and Lapis grins until her face feels like it’s cracked, “No, really, have you felt this way before?” She could almost jump up and down, “Because I’m terrified.”

Peridot shakes her head and takes her hand, “No. And yeah.”

“I guess…I could get used to it.” She concedes as she tugs on a loose strand of hair.

“I hope so.” Peridot was holding her hand, “I’ve been hoping so.”

“Have you known?” Lapis says with her eyes wide

“I’ve been waiting you could say.” Peridot says shyly, Lapis draws her in.

She taps their heads together and Peridot drags her down into another kiss. 


End file.
